Duck's memories
by Arthur Kirkland and the TARDIS
Summary: Duck's sister comes to town and Duck loses her memories.With the help of Fakir the sister can return the memories, but does Duck really want her memories back. Rated T because I added a scene that was somewhat violent, but only that scene.
1. The Sister's Arrivial

Normal POV

Fakir is beginning to lose hope for Duck's chance at becoming a human girl again. Drosselmeyer's words echo in his mind _you're still being too responsible with your writing_. "Just once, for you," he whispers to the little duck. She stares up at him eager for him to begin writing. Fakir picks up the feather and the words begin flowing out onto the paper. The more he writes about Duck the more Drosselmeyer learns from afar about the true past of Duck. Much to Fakir's dismay, most of the story was about a mysterious girl with Bright orange hair and black highlights that resembled tiger's stripes. "Well that was useless. Well I guess we should get some rest so we can deal with the rest of this town's stories," he tells Duck.

"Quack! Quack!" Duck quacks with enthusiasm. She gave Fakir the idea she was saying okay in Duck's own overly happy way. Fakir smiled at her. It's so sad, Fakir rarely smiles anymore! Duck thinks. How Duck longed to speak to Fakir and all of her friends. Well for now she could always be with Fakir and that was enough. Rue and Mytho have been busy teaching at the ballet school so she never got the chanse to see them anymore. Seeing as Fakir wrote a story where Mr. Cat became a cat again new ballet teachers were needed. She waddled into their room and drifted off to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Duck was haunted by nightmares of her sister after her accident. Duck's head jolts up from the pillow. She was remembering her true past. My sister was human that must mean... I'm human too! Duck thought, Wait that was just a dream. So, I must just be a plain old Duck!

In Drosselmeyer's clock things weren't going as well. Drosselmeyer's new puppet Uzura kept giving him such horrible headaches. _Why did Charon build her a drum out of all things._ He wondered. This was a time where he wished Edel was still around. "Uzura, this is bad we can't let her know she used to be human!" He said to Uzura who was enjoying the sight of Duck's nightmares.

"Why not? If she's human Fakir and duck can be lovey-dovey zura!" Uzura exclaimed. Uzura misses seeing the different shades of red they could turn.

"It's a tragedy they can't be happy! Besides, the duck doesn't deserve that old life. She is the reason the kingdom is no longer human," Drosselmeyer responds. With limited information all the dreams could tell him was that she was the reason most of her kingdom was gone.

"Duck's not real! Look zura! Duck's from a book zura!" Uzura exclaimed beating on her drum. "What do you mean? She used to be human! I never found her in another story!" Drosselmeyer said in a panic. Then, he understood what Uzura was saying. There are two types of gates in Gold Crow Town one to enter and exit the other for story characters to appear. A young girl around Fakir's age wandered in through the gate used for stories. "T-That m-means nothing!" Drosselmeyer yelled panicking. _This means Duck was somehow in one of my stories it could have only been her name. That happened once before. Yes, it was... um... This is bad. _Drosselmeyer thought.

"Tiger girl zura!" Uzura yelled over the pounding of her drums, "I'm going to meet Tiger-girl zura!" Uzura tapped her way out of the clock and out to the strange girl.

"Oh sn-" The girl shrieks out of fright. "Oh, you scared me sweetie. Hello my name is Tige- I mean Jade my name is Jade. Do you know where Duck is sweetie," Jade asks the green haired child. "Yep! I'm Uzura! You look funny zura!" Uzura answered honestly. Jade giggled at the cute little kid. She followed the strange little kid to Duck. Uzura got lost on the way to Charon's house seven or eight times. "Kid, I think I should look for her myself," Jade thought out loud scratching her head. Jade looked up at the sky and figured it was around ten in the morning. As she looked down Uzura it started to pour. _I have to get inside so I don't startle the kid!_ Jade thought she was already drenched so she went up to the Schmied. "Duck lives here zura!" The young girl sang out tapping on her drum. "EH! We passed this place six times! Moron!" Jade yelled at Uzura. Uzura just ignoring every word Jade shouts. It was a slower morning than usual in Charon's house. Duck's nightmares kept Fakir up late trying to comfort her back to sleep. His efforts were in vain Jade's return was helping painful memories return to her. How Jade seemed like a sweet angel, but real was more like Fakir when they first met. Duck and Jade shared many good memories, but after the accident Jade had a personality change. Duck rarely had boyfriends in her old life. This was due to her sister trying to ruin her happiness by stealing any cute guy Duck dated. Well up until a certian age anyway. Of course Fakir didn't understand any of what Duck was saying as he tried to comfort her. Meanwhile, outside Uzura was still being scolded as she lightly tapped on the door. Jade sighs if she doesn't get out of the rain soon some strange things would start to happen. Jade knocks on the door loud enough for someone to hear inside the house. Fakir looked at the sleeping duck wishing he could help her as he hears the knocking. "I wonder what idiot would go out in the pouring rain," he mumbles as he leaves to get the door.

Jade's POV

I knock on the door just loud enough to hopefully get someone's attention. Then, I go back to bickering with that strange green haired girl. My jade colored dress is soaked and is weighing me down. The one downside to being a princess always has to wear a dress no matter what the occasion. Whether it is a royal ball, riding lessons, sleeping, or just a stroll around the garden a dress is always worn. Sadly I must always wear a dress to show my royal status. I'm wearing a jade dress to match my new eye color. My feet are killing me from running all across Gold Crown Town with my first um... friend here. I must look a wreck from being soaked to the bone.

I hear footsteps coming toward us from the inside. I hope it's Duck! Please be Duck! The door opens. In front of me a hot, tired looking teen opens the door. "What do you want the shop is closed today," He told me about to close the door.

I push my foot in between the door and the frame to prevent it from closing on me, "Wait! Please I need to see my sister! S-s-she would be a duck or a girl I'm sure right now," I beg him.

"Wait, what did you say?" He asks me.

"Let me and Uzura in and I'll explain everything I swear," I tell him.

"Fine moron," he says agreeing to let me in.

When ~poof! ~ I'm now a swan. I watch Uzura collect my clothes before I follow Fakir into the house. I think they understand what's going on with my transformation because they didn't laugh or run away. I get dried off near the fire. I see Uzura's shadow with a pitcher of water. I look at the guy who lives with Duck and he's blushing. Then, I look up A stream of water is frozen over my head. Now, a creepy red eyed old man is in front of me. "Sir, who are you?" I ask like a proper maiden of kingdom.

"I am Herr Drosselmeyer. You are Duck's sister correct?" He introduces himself. He realised he could turn this story back around. Duck's sister would cause her pain.

"Yes sir, I am Duck's beloved sister Princess Jade. Sir, are you the reason why I am here?"

"No, princess I am not the reason you are here," he points to Fakir, "Fakir is the reason your here," he responds.

"Thank you Drosselmeyer. How can I change back sir?" This is my main question. In our kingdom if you were an animal you were stuck that way. The duck's curse is what the jerks back at home called it. Until my over protecting feelings for my sister arose.

"Take this pendant. You may have already known this, but i thought I should remind you. Don't say 'Oh snap'. Swans make sounds that humans can't imitate very well," He puts a pendant shaped like white swan feather that has such fine details.

"Thanks Drosselmeyer. Hey is my sis a duck? Drosselmeyer! Wait, I want to see If my clothes are dry," I check my clothes to find they are completely dry, "Bye!" I go under the water and my face turns red when I change back into a human. Fakir is against a wall blushing from Uzura's surprise attack of drenching me in water. As I slip into my dress I realize I need new clothes so I fit in here. "Fakir I finished changing you can look," my voice filled with sympathy. Gee my sis is lucky to have such a cute guy living in the same house as her. I may just steal him away from her. After all I watched my lover die due to her. My true nature is just settling in.


	2. The Investigation

**Fakir's POV**

Duck's older sister had just arrived at our home. She came following Uzura, poor thing. Uzura must have dragged the girl all over town before the girl got here drenched and battered. Uzura left saying something about finding a lovey-dovey for Charon, but I don't care Charon can deal with her later. I have too many questions for Jade. "Let's start with something simple what are you and duck named in the book?" I question starting my interrogation. I'm going to find everything I need to know from these answers about Jade and Duck's past. Knowing Duck's past could change everything for her. I need to fix her back into the beautiful, bubbly, clumsy ballerina she was.

"I am Princess Tigress and my sister is Princess Ahiru. She was named after a duck. It was funny because Ahiru is like a little duck it was cute. She always looked like she had a duck tail from that cute ponytail," Jade answered.

"How long have you been a …. swan?" I ask hesitating. I don't want to call her a duck if she's a swan. Offending that strange princess may cause issues.

"Hmm... Just today I guess. Before, I was a tiger. It seemed kind of weird turning into a swan after being a tiger for so long," She guesses. She looks confused as if she were still thinking about it. I need to know more on this part this could unlock her past.

"can you tell me why you're like this?" I press further. I need answers and this girl is my only hope. _She has to tell the truth if she doesn't I'll have so much trouble on my_ _hands!_ I may have just asked the wrong question.

"That one's easy," her cheery tune disappears. She starts spinning her tragic tale, "A servant was jealous of Princess Ahiru. She was jealous of her true love, her happiness, and how much support she got when she was sad or hurt. The servant asked her mother, a witch to get rid of the beautiful princess, but they we were protected by a good witch so the magic failed. The only way around it was to get rid of anyone who ever supported the princess or her family. Unluckily, the servant, supported me and she had forgotten until it was too late. The curse could be broken through true love, but our kingdom was closed off from the rest of the world. We already found someone how could love us. Anyway, we were truly happy even as animals," Jade's eyes begin to vibrate. I see tears beginning to roll into her eyes. "Until, the knights were killed by the servant and the witch while they were sleeping. They turned us into animals, plants, or non living objects. So, my... no our parents were turned to stone to be used as a trophy for the servant. S-s-so t-t-h-hey c-can't c-come back. They're gone for-forever and I can't do anything about it!" Streams of tears were flowing down her face. She was staring at something behind me. I turned to see what she was looking at. Duck was standing in the doorway crying as well. Duck heard the whole thing. She must have, why else would they both be crying?

**Normal POV**

"you can stay here to rest. You're not ready to answer more questions,'" Fakir tells Jade. Who is now cuddling the little yellow duck. Duck had collapsed in Jade's arms a few minutes ago. Fakir was beginning to wonder what Jade would even be good for at this rate. He couldn't use her to get answers and that's what he needed to reconnect with his love. Fakir never accepted anyone else who loved him. For a while, he forgot he had friends who felt the same way about Duck's form. Endless sorrow consumed him in the beginning. Until, Duck proved her love through a dance just to him. He would always treasure her dance to him.

"Fakir. Fakir. Fakir!" Jade yells trying to get his attention. When she finally continued, "When I was little there was an accident that changed me. I somehow wrote beautiful stories about people who lived in the kingdom. They always came true no matter what. The more beautiful and happy the end was, the more likely it was to come true," She starts.

"Is this going anywhere?"

"Yes, Fakir I wouldn't tell you this if it weren't. I was blind when I wrote the stories. I wrote my sight back. The thing that was supposed to stop me from writing and drawing was saved by my ability. If I never had this power I would have died from just sitting never doing anything. My life is my writing now," Jade continues. Fakir looked in shock. Jade was just a little too trusting. She thinks long and hard before asking, "Fakir, could I possibly have a quill, ink, and some parchment? I want to write my sister a story." Fakir nods and leaves to get her supplies. He didn't want to have Jade write a story, but if it could help Duck he would give Jade what she needed. Jade gets to work the second she takes the supplies from Fakir.

_Once upon a time, there was a duck and a human who were in love. T_he _duck sat by her lover day in and day out. Unfortunately, The duck's lover was a human dooming their love. How could a duck and a human show affection. The duck used to be a beautiful princess and a clumsy young girl. The boy never wanted to leave the duck's side no matter what would happen to him. Although, the duck and the boy were uncertain about how they felt for each other. The boy loved the duck with all his heart, but the_ _duck felt miserable for how she forced him to stay by her. For the duck knew her lover was no longer happy. An old man came to the duck and asked what her wish was. The duck wished to forget all of her bad memories, but the old man thought that would be no fun. He made her human and took away both her good and bad memories. After all if she didn't know if she loved him she couldn't hurt him. Or could she._

Jade was unhappy with her writing it was no longer in her control. _These were Ahiru and Fakir's feelings about what is happening them. I wonder what happened between them to make them feel this way. It must be powerful because this story is not using my words_. Normally she would not write something so tragic, but the happier the piece the more likely to come true. She had no clue Duck loved Fakir with all her heart. Drosselmeyer was just using her to meddle. He feels so lucky to get another writer to toy with. After all it would hurt Fakir. Drosselmeyer liked his new character in this tragedy. Now he just had to hope she wouldn't find out what the pendant could really do.


	3. Duck's Return

**Jade's POV**

_There's a funny thing about stories. In the end most of them seem real. That's because they are all stories are real. They are no matter what. We just don't live in the same dimension as you that's why people are entertained. Our unheard of original story was the __Princesses' Wedding__ that was the first story in the collection called __The Princesses' Tricks__._ I go to my old hiding spot to pick up our first story. I begin to read one of my tricks. My favorite when I get to keep my knight in shining armor. Literally he was a knight. His name was Jacob He had golden brown hair and soft golden eyes.

_Once upon a time, there were two princesses one was sixteen the other fifteen. The elder Princess Tigress had a eye the color of orange the other the color dark brown. Her hair resembled a tiger's fur coat. Tigress's hair was not far past her chin and it could never grow. The younger sister Princess Ahiru had eyes of the same blue color. Her salmon hair was always braided down her back to her hips that resembled a duck's tail. Once her hair got to that length it stopped growing it had looked so beautiful that they never cut it or so the sisters thought. The princesses were completely different Ahiru was clumsy and resembled a duck earning her the nickname Duck. Tigress was poised and disciplined unlike her bubbly sister who could barely stay up on her feet. The sisters did have something in common they were both beautiful inside and out. They never let their differences come between them. If Ahiru was in trouble in a matter of seconds she was out of it due to Tigress's over caring nature to her loved ones. After an near death accident Tigress's eyes changed to Jade earning her a nickname as well. Both princesses fell in love with handsome knights who had helped rescue Ahiru from a fatal incident. One day the princesses were to choose husbands Duck had chosen her brave knight who would give up his life for her. At first they had been bitter enemies, but in the end became true lovers. Jade not gotten to chose like her sister and was being forced to marry Prince Cole whom had claimed to be in love with her. In order to marry her knight she had to prove he only loved himself. Jade always had her lovers pass a test Cole had failed all of the tests. The king had not given up hope and organized a dinner to fix things with his beloved Tigress's wedding. For the preparations Ahiru had Tigress cut her hair to the same length. The hair turned into specks of light and Tigress's hair was now in the duck-tailed ponytail. Jade happily worked this into her plan and spun her web. Jade as Duck tripped and poured a truth serum into Cole's goblet. They ran to the the the bathroom and cut Jade's new hair and they reverted back to there own selves. They got back just in time as Cole declared his love to himself and only himself. Jade and her Knight Jacob were able to get married with Duck and her Knight._

I took the collection back to Fakir's house to give to Fakir._ If Fakir loves the little duckling he'll want to read these. They might just change his tune about her. The author favored me and made duck seem like a helpless creature in constant need of watch. Before Duck left the story she fell helplessly into dispair._ It had been twenty-four hours since I wrote that story for Duck. Hopefully she'll be less duck like. I can't wait to see her more like her old self from what the stories didn't find interesting.

**Normal POV**

_Where is Jade? she's been gone for hours! I need her so I can understand Duck._ Fakir ponders waiting for Jade to return back to her new home. Jade had left a note saying _**gone to pick up some old memories**_. He hears door creak open as jade slips in with a parcel. Jade puts down her box of books down by Fakir. She then decided to find her sister. As if she truely had a shot with Fakir if she didn't seem worried about Duck. Jade darted up to her room to find a barebacked, salmon haired girl sitting on her bed. "Did you do this?"duck asked Jade.

"Yes, I read one of our old stories I think Fakir might be-" Jade starts before Duck's rude interruption.

"Who's Fakir? Tigress are you okay you look pale?" Duck questioned. Duck had no idea what she was doing here. Why wasn't Tigress in a dress? Why were her eyes Jade? Who's Fakir? What's the pendant on Jade's neck? Duck just wanted to explode with questions. She decided not to as her silent sister helped her into her old clothes. _These shorts make me feel like a duck!_ Princess Ahiru thought, but still let her older sister help her into the clothes. Jade let out a sigh before taking Duck down stairs and reminding Duck that the boy downstairs was Fakir and that he can be trusted.

"Fakir, Duck lost her memories. She doesn't remember you or even why my eyes are jade. She can't even remember the stories we used to be in!" she informed him, "Fakir do you know anything about this pendant? A creepy old man named Drosselmeyer gave this to me and I had to take it to become human," she asks Fakir. Fakir goes to touch the pendant, but to their surprize it had a bright white flash and Jade is consumed in light.


	4. Musa's Arrival

Me: Hey I decided to change the rating because in order to write the next chapter I kind of needed to change it.  
Duck: Why?  
Me: So Jade and Fakir can be violent to a minor character.  
Jade: Disclaimer Mewmewjade does not own any characters. With the exclusion of me.

**Drosselmeyer's POV**

I knew I shouldn't have given that stupid young girl the pendant. In dire need she'll transform on her own. Now I'll have to have a talk with her. He looks at them through the cogs. _She will transform at any second. I should take care of this here and now._ I watch Fakir go to touch her pendant it looks like it's time to have her come visit. I write her here through a blinding light in an environment that will remind her of her new house. Perfect, everything will go as planned.

I watch her run all over the house shouting Duck and Fakir's name. She was panicking. This would be a wonderful opportunity to bend and break her worse than she already was. I would soon gain control of her. I could pull her fully into my story. Fakir brought his old friend back under my full control. He would end up hating himself it will be perfect for my tragedy. "Hello Jade!" my voice will probably scare her. I stare down at my paper waiting to read her reaction it would be something. _That voice it's that old man what was his name? ….. Herr Drosselmeyer. Yes that wicked old man. This must be his doing._ This is the first time I wish I had not dived into someone's thoughts. She turned to face me her eyes filled with deep hatred. "I need you to do something very simple for me. In return I will send you back home," I tell her. Hopefully she'll understand. Little tigers don't get a choice on what to do with their sad lives.

Jade glared at me as if saying '_Like your attitude is going to make me do this. It's some way to get what you want.' _"Drosselmeyer, I want to see my friends again! Is this just some sick joke for your entertainment! What do you want with me?" She screamed. The pen was running up and down at least six pages of how much Jade hated me and wanted me dead. "I need to save my sister. I have to help her remember everyone who she cares about. I need to give her back most of her memories. I won't give back the ones where we hurt each other. What would she do if she knew the real me?" Jade sobbed. She dropped to the floor tears streaming down her delicate pale skin. She looked fragile like a doll. Right now she's in no shape to be the heroine of my beautiful tragedy.

I should have known I could only push this girl so far before she broke. It looks like my fun has come to a stop. "Now you have to things you must do. The first, to restore Duck's memory. The second is for you to wear these," I pull out two necklaces. One was a shard of a heart. Jade's heart. The other resembled a pocket watch. Yet it was lighter. Just for the amusement I would soon have the clock was shaped like a key. Jade looked at me as if she thought I was kidding.

"You expect me to wear the heart shard. It's my heart and besides when I wear it I lose control of myself. Drosselmeyer, I will not work in your stupid story. You're such a moron thinking you could get me to wear that," her voice was filled with sorrow instead of the rage I was expecting. To tell the truth I was praying she wasn't going to try to kill me. Long ago on our first meeting she tried to kill me for the same reason I wanted her to wear her heart shard. The one thing I regret is writing Princess Tigress's stories. That duck would not have been able to have saved the prince if I hadn't written those stories. Now one of the pieces of clockwork rolled towards us. Jade comes up next to me peering into it. "Hey is that Fakir?" she asked brimming with curiosity. Then, she gasped dropping the necklaces in her hand. I knew she saw the part where Fakir checked to see if she had a pulse. _Duck and Fakir reached out to the girl who was sprawled out on the floor. Fakir went to check the young princess's pulse. Duck looked at his face hung with sorrow. She began weeping her sister was becoming colder by the second. _The parchment read. "Fakir! Duck!" Jade weeps. She almost went back to her friends by trying to stick her hand in. She just stopped. "I'll do it,"

"What? I thought you…." I said I never expected this. I just let my voice trail off.

Jade just giggled at my remark. "Like I care what you think moron. That's just hilarious. My sister thinks I'm dead or slowly dying and you think this is for you," right now she was struggling to breathe between all her laughter.

"I have a question for you young tiger. When you attend the academy what skill will you are attending under?" I ask. I stare at the parchment ready for her reply. _Hmm... I don't think I thought about it much. Fakir mentioned it once or __twice, but I didn't bother to pay attention. I want go under music because of my voice. On the other hand, if I want to stay by my sister I must take up ballet._ Jades thoughts pour out onto the paper. I never would have thought such a rude girl like Jade would give up her dream for her sister.

"Ballet."

"Interesting. Well I decided you probably won't say oh snap a lot and I can't take away your ability to say moron. I rewrote what you are. Now, you're a tiger and when you meow, roar, or his you turn into a little tiger cub," I inform her. These were her old habits maybe she can get back into them. Now, remember every word I tell you. If you are ever in a dangerous position just kiss the necklace that keeps you human," She just stares at me like I'm crazy, "What are you waiting for? Try it." I ask my voice bursting with enthusiasm.

She sighs as if to say 'I guess I don't have a choice'. She presses the pendant to her lips. In in a matter of seconds I see a beautiful ballerina princess in front of me. Instead of the various pinks and yellows of Tutu, Jade had black and many different shades of orange. "May I go home Drosselmeyer?" the kind princess asks. Though Princess Tutu and Princess Musa were so different in looks they were so similar in personalities. The transformed pendant would hold back Jade's increasing anger until she had completed her task.

"Fine, Princess you may take your leave. Remember guard your sister at the school a security threat will emerge. He will ruin the path of her memories," I warn her. I want to see if her actions can change the story I composed.

**Jade's POV**

I did what that moronic old man told me to of course. My family is more important. I kiss my pendant to see what the man wants. I believe he just wants to insult me by saying I bent to his manipulation. I hate being under his control. More blinding light engulfs me. I start to pirouette as the transformation finishes. I love this costume I'm in a tutu and I have point shoes. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. Although I look more like a tiger than a swan. I look down at my pendant it became a tiger's paw. "May I go home Drosselmeyer," I ask. I grab my through. My voice sounds so different. It sounds sweet and calm instead of sweet and demanding or sweet and stupid like it usually does. I sound happy. An emotion I hate having yet cherish at the same time. It was so dull and boring without happiness.

"Fine, Princess you may take your leave. Remember guard your sister at the school a security threat will emerge. He will ruin the path of her memories," Drosselmeyer warns me. I could not help, but to wonder why would he warn me. I didn't have time to really think about it. He shoved me in through a cog witch cause more light to enter the room as I exploded in.

**Normal POV**

Fakir was stumped. He had no idea how to comfort Duck at all. She wouldn't let him come near her and worst of all he felt like mourning the girl's death. He didn't even know her yet he cared for her. He shook off the awkward feeling. He went back to Duck who was crying harder now. "Fakir, She's….. She's cold!" Duck bawls. "My only family is gone," she whispers to her sister's body. Fakir heard her sorrowful words. Her only family was gone. Duck had lost her memories it was over for her. _Fakir! Duck!_ Duck jolts her head up. "That was her! She may be alive Fakir!" Her voice filled with slight happiness. For a moment Fakir could swear a smile was on her face.

"That's how you used to be," Fakir tells her. _Telling Duck about her past may cheer her up._ Fakir thinks with desperation. "You would never lose hope and you would always pull through. You saved someone's life with your personality," he told her.

"Fakir, you're blushing. Did I save you?"

"No, Duck you saved my friend Mytho. You also helped save his girlfriend Rue," he answered his red face turning back to its normal color. The light starts to glare in his eyes as the girl is shove through a cog. "What the-" he was interrupted by Duck's screams. He looked at what he believed was a dead body. She had just turned into a princess.

"Duck? Fakir?" she whispered.

"Yes, we're here. Calm down you need to rest," Duck reassured. She went to unclasp the paw shaped necklace. "Oww! Fakir, it burned my hand when I touched it," Duck whimpers. She strokes her sister's hair calming her. "Jade, face me let me see your eyes before you sleep," Duck demands.

Jade turns to face her sister. She opens her eyes slowly. "Are they green sis?" she asks fear rising in her voice. Duck nods, "Thank goodness. We'll be safe." Jade presses the paw on to her lips and becomes a normal girl. Duck catches her as she collapses.

"Duck, why did you check her eyes?" Fakir asks.

"She's wearing the necklaces. She made a deal with an old man. Like our parents did to save me. Jade has always been sold out to someone," Duck admits. Their parents once sent Tigress out to do farm work for a month. They stopped right after they made a deal with a man that wanted to take Duck away. "Her eye color tells me if that man controls her. Black and orange for possessed or jade green for normal. Luckily for you she hasn't been controlled yet,"

Me: That was all I could think of.  
Fakir: Seriously.  
Duck: Don't get angry she's busy.  
Jade: No she's not. She wasn't studying for the test she was daydreaming about the next cha-  
Me: That's enough you guys.  
Mytho and Rue: Hey when do we appear?  
Me: Next chapter.  
Duck: Please review!


	5. The Change

Me: Hey everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of Duck's memory. Thanks for the positive reviews!  
Jade: I can't wait I love this chapter. Hey where is Fakir? He promised to open with me.  
Me: He's angry after reading the script. He'll come around at the end.  
Duck: Sorry I'm late! I overslept this morning.  
Me: Just do the disclaimer Duck.  
Duck: Okay! **DISCLAIMER: Mewmewjade does not own Princess Tutu or any of the characters. She only owns Jade!**

* * *

**Fakir's POV**

"Duck you're going to make us late!" I yell.

"It's not like we can control her. She's always been like that," she laughs. Her hands rush to her face cutting off her laugh. I stare. "Oh sorry. I just don't enjoy laughing in front of people. It was just a pleasant memory. They were rare with Drosselmeyer controlling my life. To escape him I took out my own heart," she tells me. She looked far off as if she were unaware I was there with her.

Duck dashes down the stairs. Jade grabs her by the arm and begins dragging her down to the school. It was one of the funniest things Duck has ever done. They fought as Duck was unwillingly tugged to the school. I just hear the sound of Duck's voice "Hey Jade, why did you change to ballet?" Duck asked in a low whisper.

"To keep you safe Duck. Singing is not worth your safety. Some people may try to take advantage of your lost memory," She glares at me. "Fakir! Hurry up!"

"Coming moron!" I yell running to catch up. "Jade I could protect her just fine. You could still change to the music department," I offer.

"I know you could. Fakir, I used to know you. It was a bigger story than The Prince and the Raven," Why was she telling me so much. How can she trust that much. We meet through a story. "Oh Fakir you used to be my best friend. That's why I can trust you," it was as if she read my mind.

**Normal POV**

The trio runs to school. "Duck! It's six o'clock I told you to stop messing with all the clocks. Now were going to be way too early!" Jade yells. They just made it to the school. Jade rolls her eyes and begins to practice to The Waltz of the Snowflakes. Soon her friends join in. "Duck you're going to dance with him at one point you know when," Jade hints to Duck. At one point Jade's story was the Nutcracker. She never wanted to be Clara again. She was truly jealous of all the other Clara's that got a happy ending. The author wanted a more tragic tale and so they were cut off from his line of stories. Rue and Mytho walk in to see the three of them dancing. Rue and Mytho join Jade as a snowflake. "You have to dance with him," Jade taunts Duck.

"Why don't you? Clara," Duck whispers.

"Fine," Jade says no longer caring about her sister. She takes Fakirs hand and begins to dance. _Just once I can let myself become Clara. To prove I can overcome the pain. Yet I still wonder how Drosselmeyer could do this. He was my adoptive uncle. We were like family. He became so cold hearted did he dump Miss Edel again. He would always get rid of her because her safety was endangered. She must have just left. _Jade thinks as she pulls herself together. All of her past emotions flood out of her. Jade was reliving the window of time from when she was Clara. The first somewhat happy ending Drosselmeyer had ever written and the only happy ending. The dance finished and Jade's head shot towards the door as it closed. It appeared they had an audience. A few people had also planned to practice.

"Get out of here!" Fakir shouts. Femio was one of the people in the group. He had started to walk to Jade and Duck as they converse with Mytho and Rue. "Leave Duck alone. She doesn't want to see your face. In fact no one does. You idiot," Fakir tells him. Jade looks to Fakir with a look that read 'Do you need help'. He shook his head. She smiles and turns away.

Femio looks over at the Orange and black haired girl. "Bonjour mademoiselle," Femio begins addressing Duck and Jade.

"Back off moron. Neither of us are interested in what you have to say. Go away," Jade yells.

Femio ignores Jade's yelling. "A rose for each of you. Your beau-"

"What part of leave don't you understand? Moron!" Jade and Fakir Yell in unison. This strange boy was giving them both headaches. Why couldn't he just leave.

"Won't you show me some respect. I am a prince after all. One, who is to be loved by everyone and love everyone else," Femio responds to their comment.

Jade snickers at the moron, "Really I believe you are like man of a story I once read. I don't want to recite this, but I guess I don't have a choice. 'Once upon a time, there was a man who had a beautiful face. The people loved the handsome young man, but he never showed the slightest interest in loving anyone. This was because all he loved was himself. When the young man who neglected to love and sought only to be loved found someone to whom he truly cared. He realized that he lost even the words to express those feelings.' I feel very confident you are this way. Well you know minus the everyone loving you part," she loved ruining hopes and dreams. Actually ruining hopes and dreams are Jade's second favorite hobby. Jade takes the roses and snaps the stems. "Can you leave now?" She asked trying to keep her anger a minimum.

"I'll be back for you mademoiselle," Femio says staring into her shining jade eyes. Jade gags as he stares into her eyes. Jade just wanted class to be over with so she could get away from this sicko.

A adult walks into the class. "Hello I am your new teacher Ms. Karina. Your teacher Mister Cat could no longer work. Thank you Rue and Mytho for taking over until I could arrive. Now that it is nearing Christmas we have been asked to put on a ballet performance. Any suggestions for what we should do?" The teacher asked. Jade's hand shot up, "Jade what would you like to do?"

"The Nutcracker," She answered shyly. Fakir didn't know Jade could be shy. The teacher asked if anyone agreed with the selection. Everyone's hands shot into the air. Jade felt the yearning deep within her to be Clara once more. The only thing was it wasn't her it was the heart shard of desire hanging around her neck. The small jewel had so much power over Jade even without Drosselmeyer's help.

"Okay, class we'll be performing the Nutcracker. Auditions will be held Friday after class. Good luck. Anyway, let's get to today's lesson," The teacher informed the class. To everyone's surprise Duck was doing exceptionally well in class.

"Hey Jade. Are you sure that's Duck? We're her best friends and-," Pike whispered

"She's not doing as poorly as we hoped," Lillie agreed

Shock ran across Jade's face before she could answer. How could these possibly have been Duck's friends? The pinkish haired one could have, but the blonde couldn't have been. "Yes, of course. She just practiced."

"Well if you were helping she must have gotten better. Your dancing this morning was so beautiful," Pike complimented. Jade smiled at Pike. In this world people appreciated her fine dancing. The one reason Jade couldn't bear dance was because no one cared.

The teacher looked exhausted by the time class over. Correcting Femio's dancing was hard work. Ms. Karina wondered why he chose ballet. In the end she just figured he sucked at everything and had to pick something and selected ballet so he could be with girls. Then, she realized he was narcissistic and thought he was an excellent dancer. "Thankfully, that's it for today!" The teacher announced, "Jade this wasn't your first time was it?" Ms. Karina pries.

"No, I've danced before. I've actually perfected almost every dance that I know," Jade responded. Her face was extremely red. She took Duck to change for her study period. "I'll see you later sis. I only take dance right now. Fakir will help you through the rest of the day," she walks Duck to Fakir before taking off. It was a pleasant day despite the dark clouds. Jade sat down at the fountain in the center of the school grounds. Looking into the water she saw a pair of familiar gray eyes. _Great, does he not understand that he shouldn't come near me?_Jade wonders. "A rose for you my jewel" he says holding out a rose to her._I wonder if i can get away with bring out the metal fork so I ca- No murderous thoughts Jade. If I think violently Drosselmeyer will easily take control._

"Look that's sweet, but I hate you so it'd never work out. Besides there's someone for you. Somewhere they may be really really far away, but they're definitely out there," Jade answers honestly. He was starting to freak her out a bit too much. "Your really sweet, but I'm also interested in another person. So can I you know leave?"

"Oh my beauty is too great of a burden I have caused such a beautiful girl into denial. Oh heaven pour judgment upon this sinne-"Femio began readying himself. He was cut off by a fist colliding into his cheek. he sees a beautiful girl in front of him, but she's changed her eyes are different. As Femio had begun talking of his sins her eyes had changed colors. The beautiful Jade eyes filled with happiness had turned orange and black. Her still beautiful eyes were filled with deep hatred and surprisingly fear. To prove his worth he tried punching her in the nose. She burst out into laughter as he grabs his throbbing fist.

"I warned you to leave me alone. Yet you didn't. Your such a moron. Now you're gonna get it," She smiles. She stands up from the ledge of the fountain. Fakir walks out of building he dropped Duck off at. He sees Jade and Femio together by the fountain all alone. _What are they doing? I should watch I don't want Jade to hurt herself. Or him I guess. _Fakir thinks. If Jade got hurt and he could prevent that from happening Duck would murder him. He watches as Jade strikes Femio in the stomach. Then starts to kick him. _What am I doing! Shouldn't I stop her! _Fakir speculates. Jade was beginning to lose control. "How does it feel? I would have run away. Then I realized if I did that you would just come back. Now I know you'll leave me alone, won't you," She giggled enjoying his pain. When Drosselmeyer takes over pain is her specialty.

"Jade! You moron! You can't do this to people!" Fakir yelled. He ran up to her as she struck Femio in the nose again. "Calm down. This isn't you. Your kind and sweet. The way I know you would just yell. Leave him alone he's not worth it. Jade, he's not worth it," His words started to bring the beautiful Jade color back into her eyes.

In the clock Drosselmeyer was watching everything. He was disappointed in how easily Jade was fixed. It took him a few hours to gain control in the first place. "Uzura! You're going to have to visit Fakir. Keep him busy and away from Jade," Drosselmeyer demands. That pesky writer got in his way again. Every once and awhile he wondered what it would be like if Fakir was made to be a good knight. Drosselmeyer was just having a little fun with his new puppet and Fakir had to get in his way. Jade would be the best puppet yet. She could breathe and feel emotions. Well most emotions anyway. Her prince ran away after sometime, but he's still alive. It was time to drag him back into the story. What fun would his new puppet be without all her emotions?

"I'm sorry Fakir. I-I-I don't know what happened! I just lost control. It all happened so fast," She wails. She disappointed Fakir and he was right was Femio worth it. "Just one thing before we go. I want to remember hurting him just once," Before Fakir could object she kicked Femio. It was a place one would want to be kicked expectually if you were a man. He collapsed in pain to the ground mumbling something about his sins being too great again. "Sorry I just want to remember what it was like hurting him. Now, he'll leave us alone," She smiles and somehow this made him smile. Jade looked down at her hands. "Blood? Meo-! Blood! There's blood on my hands!" She screams. She looks at Femio and doesn't see any blood anywhere. She runs off and ducks behind a thicket of trees crying.

Fakir didn't want to chase Jade into the thicket of trees, but he learned he didn't have much of a choice. Duck would kill him if her moronic sister bleed to death beause he wasn't there to force her to get help. He pushed his way through the leaves to see her crying by a pond. A whole garden was set up where no one would ever want to go. "You know for someone so violent you'd think blood wouldn't be an issue," he informed her. She glares at him her look reading 'Like you would know'. She rolls her eyes and begins sobbing again. Fakir didn't know how to make her shut up. _Why did Duck have to have classes now? She could easily fix her sister. _Fakir wondered.

"You could be nicer. I could always turn around and be ready to kill you," She threatened. She knew how stupid she sounded. _Why am I such a moron! I can't do anything right!_ Jade thought. She was in a bad mood her old flashbacks started again and each one was worse than the one before it. Each flashback made her miss that sick place she called home. Jade just wanted everything to go back to the way it was before. Even if everyone hated her like they used to. Jade wasn't sure what came over her, but she leaned in and quickly kissed Fakir bbefore standing up. "Sorry, I know your dating my sister. Um... Well sort of I guess. I really don't care. Bye Fakir! See you at home!" She exclaimed. Covinging up her actions was just getting harder and harder. "Thanks for the impulses Drosselmeyer," She mumbled as she heade off to the music department.

* * *

Me: That's it I wrote more than I expected. It's almost seven pages long. I didn't plan to write about the dance school._  
_Rue: *pouts* Mytho and I were barely in it._  
_Me: You asked when you first appear. If you weren't so insistent you would have been in the chapter more. *Continued by pointless argument*_  
_Fakir: I wish I could have fought Femio._  
_Duck: Fakir, you'd kill him if he came near us._  
_Jade: Hey I almost killed him! *Bickering over*_  
_Femio: Does no one like me! *Looks ready to cry*_  
_Everyone else: Yes! We all hate you! Go away! *Bickering restarts*_  
_Duck: Please review!_  
_


	6. The First Two Memories

Me: I don't know why I did this, but I'm using one of Jade's personalities to my advantage. Jade: Clara is a person not a personality! Me: Well fine I'm using the part of you that used to be Clara! Happy now! Jade: You bet! Duck: DISCLAIMER- Mewmewjade does NOT own Princess Tutu or any of the characters excluding Jade!

* * *

Normal POV

"It's been four days since I gained control of Jade. It's odd I can't activate he pendants on her neck. Uzura! That's right I sent her back to my main characters," Drosselmeyer ranted to himself. I should enjoying my story unfold. Jade practically confessed her love to Fakir. This should be very interesting Fakir has to choose between Jade his long lost love or Duck the new love who is the complete opposite of himself. Drosselmeyer thinks.

The students had just assembled at the park. All were bubbling with anticipation for the auditions. "Welcome class. I am very happy with the turn out! Any of you who try out and don't get a part will have to marry me or my brother," Ms. Karina announced. All the students started talking. They wouldn't have shown up if this were to happen. Caria, the teacher looked like a princess out of a fairy tale and also acted like one. On the other hand her brother Falcon had habits of a falcon while looking like a prince. People preferred Femio to him. "Okay, Jade you will go first" Caria announced. She was praying Jade wouldn't mess up. Jade picks out a CD for the rack. "Jade this is pas de deux you need a partner," the teacher says impatiently. Ms. Karina was starting to think Jade was stupider than she could handle. Like on a Femio kind of level.

"I know Ms. Karina," She responds kindly. Jade circles her hands over her head than holds one out, "Fakir, will you dance with me?" She asks in a voice similar to Princess Musa. Her Jade eyes shine as she stares at him. A smile crept on to her face as she saw him blush. 'He remembers the kiss' She thought her heart skipped a beat as the color rose in her face as well.

"Why not," Fakir answered. 'It's not like anything can happen. She stopped wearing the necklaces.' he thought. She stood smiling as the music began to play. Clara came out to play as she began to dance. Clara's pure happiness and joy came out. It felt wonderful to be free after so many years locked away in Jade's heart. Or what was left of it. "Jade, are you okay," Fakir asks. 'She looks pale. What's going on with her? She's really messed up lately. She must have given herself a fever. Or something moronic like that.' Fakir thinks.

"Sure, I'm just tired," Clara/Jade answers. Clara was having trouble staying in control. 'This Fakir is ruining my fun. I just got free and now I'm fighting for control over Jade. Uncle Drosselmeyer was supposed to stop her control over her body. Jade's not weak enough to have anything done. This sucks.' Clara speculates. She pouts for a second. "Oh my god, Get out of here Lucian!" Jade screams. She drops to her knees as a presence enters the room. Everyone looks over to the man Jade glares at. "I don't want your help! Get out!" She yells. Fakir grabs her and pulls her back as she starts to pounce. He drags her out as she tries to fight back. He just lugged the fighting figure into the ballet studio. She growls and transforms into a tiger cub. "Don't get so angry over nothing moron," Fakir scolds her. He begins to gather her clothes as she goes to the fountain near the ballet studio. He sets her clothes down and goes into the ally to wait. 'What could he have done to hurt her? How did he hurt her? Wait, why do I care? Has she grown on me that much? It must have been that stupid kiss.' he though as she changed back into a human. "Sorry Fakir! It's just that he just left one day and never came back," Jade pauses realizes how she sounds, "He restored my heart shards at one point. Then, one day he confessed his love and I rejected him. So, that's my story," she finished. She goes back into the classroom to apologize to Ms. Karina for her behavior. 'He's back for me! I don't want my heart restored anymore. He ruined my old life, but he's not going to ruin this one.' Jade thinks as she saunters into the classroom. "I am sorry Ms. Karina. I don't get along at all with the man who came in here," She apologizes.

"It's okay Jade I can ignore that it looked like you to had not seen each other for a while, but now if you see him you anger won't burst out as much," Ms. Karina said bubbling with hope. Fakir and Jade were the best for the roles of the Nutcracker and Clara. Jade would need some help controlling her emotions before the production though. Lucian hoped to join Jade's class and failed. It reminded her of Femio's dance to be accepted into the class. He had horrible robotic dance moves that lack emotion. Unlike Femio, Lucian did not pay Caria money to stay in the class. So, she sent him and his horrible dance skills away. It was horrifying at his level even Femio looked like he was an awesome dancer. "Okay the list will be up tomorrow!" she yells enthusiastically, "Femio! Don't you dare leave this room! We have to discuss some important matters," She moans. 'How could he not get a part! He sucked at being a tree! How is that possible?' Caria's mind screamed. Now she'd have to get married to that moron! They walked to the classrooms to talk and left Jade alone.

Jade ran down to the ballet studios hoping to avoid her friends. Jade decides she just needs to dance her troubles away. She plays a track and begins a sorrowful dance. The dance was pure perfection, but was only made of sorrow and a loss of hope. A steady beat of a drum brought her out of her mood and she smiles. "Uzura!" She exclaims as the cute child walks into the room, "Oh I've missed you so much!" She runs up to her and hugs her. The pendant shines brightly and it comes in contact with Uzura. Curious Jade kisses the pendant and once again transforms into Princess Musa.

"Hi Jade zura! You turned into a ballerina zura!" Uzura yells pounding on her drum. "

Please dance with me Uzura," Princess Musa asks. Jade circles her hands over her head and offers one to Uzura.

"Okay zura! This will help Duck zura," Uzura says calming down as the music starts.

"Will you lend me your memories? My dear sister needs them. Please look deep within so I may have even Edel's memories," Musa asks Uzura. As they dance. Jade was surprised for someone who never danced Uzura was good. Uzura's green hair reminded her of herself when she was small. Also, of the beautiful Miss Edel.

"Will Duck and Fakir become lovey-dovey again zura? And will anyone tell me what lovey-dovey means zura?" Uzura asks tearing Jade away from her thoughts as Musa reappears. Musa/Jade cocks her head at the small girl. She hopped what ever Uzura was ranting on about was suitable for her. Lovey-dovey was never used in her storybook childhood. " Yes, Duck and Fakir will hopefully fall in love again soon. If you don't help me I won't know how to revive memories for Duck. I also have no clue if anyone will ever tell you what lovey-dovey means," She answers truthfully. Uzura shrugs how would Jade know anyway. Uzura listened to Jade and opened up to Miss Edel's memories. The memories were long forgotten by Uzura when she was remade. Although she did it she opened up to the memories.

"You made a wise choice Jade. Despite your feelings you want to help Duck," Miss Edel tells her. Musa looks over to the voice. Her eyes widen as she sees the white ghost like Miss Edel before her.

"Yeah zura! Good job zura!" Ghost Uzura begins to drum as they fade into white jewels. Jade smiles at the jewels. They gave her a chance to see Edel one last time. Jade kisses her pendant and reverts back to her old self.

"Return it to Duck! Return Duck's memories zura!" Screams the impatient Uzura who bangs on her drums as she leads the way. Uzura storms right up to Charon's house this time with Jade just behind her panting.

"Don't... Do that... Again," Jade pants. Jade is trying to slow her breathing as Uzura slams her fists on the door. Duck opens the door to Uzura. Duck scoops her up and hugs her tightly. "Your... Hurting... Uzura," Jade continues panting. Jade begins coughing "Stupid allergies," She mutters.

As Duck turns her back Jade lifts the jewels in the air and they turn into little, white, sparkly, specks of light as they fly into Duck. "Ow!" Duck whined. She rubbed the back of her head. It felt like someone just slapped her. Fakir ran over to duck and sees Uzura ranting on and on to Duck about what happened. "Uzura that's ridiculous. There is no such thing as a magical ballerina princess," Duck told her. Who taught her such nonsense. Besides Jade would never agree to become the magical ballerina princess in the first place.Duck assured herself.

* * *

Uzura- That's it zura!  
Jade- I finally had a purpose! That's awesome.  
Uzura and Jade- Please review! your opinions help.  
Me- Most of the story is planned out, but if fans have any requests that would be nice. If anyone has any questions I'll be glad to answer them as well as I can. I know my writing can be rather confusing at times.

* * *

Okay I changed the fifth chapter a few hours after it was posted for those who thought it was 'Unreadable barf'. I won't be offended I want to change the story so it seems more readable for others. Just try not to be too harsh or I'll stop writing this story and move on to another one I have planned. Also, some stuff may come up that you don't know about like Uzura never dancing. It would have been mentioned during the twenty-four hour period that was skipped over. This was due to the fact that all they did was talk about each other's pasts outside of the interrogation. At the time it was completely irrelevant, but now it may come up every once and awhile.


	7. A Disagreement

Me: This is a short chapter because I have no ideas for other possible reactions from any character. I swear the next one is longer.

Duck: Hope you like it!

Jade: Mewmewjade does not own Princess Tutu. Although she admits she is obsessed and wishes she could.

* * *

"Why did you do that Jade?" Fakir growls. Jade looks puzzled as Fakir gets angrier. Jade rolls her eyes at him. It was her job to return the memories no matter what Duck's reactions are. At this point Duck had collapsed from the memories.

"It's my job Fakir I don't have a choice. She won't understand her past if I don't continue now. Actually she'll go mad from having those partial memories if I don't," She suppressed a laugh. Like she would even care what happens to her sister. 'This isn't me! I shouldn't be saying things like that!' She screams inside. 'Nonsense just relax let me finish your job.' Her dark side argues. Jade shakes it off and her eyes slightly flicker back and forth during her self argument. Her eyes stay their normal Jade color by the end of the argument. She would not let the temptation overpower her fragile state of mind. "Anyway it's not like I have a choice! If I wanted to stop I can't! It's like an impulse now! I don't a choice Fakir!" She snaps. A smile forms on her painted pink lips. "Why don't we let her choose if she wants all her memories back?" Jade suggests. Knowing the odds were ever in her favor. She had given happy memories to Duck.

"Fine, but I'm watching you now! Take off those stupid pendants! You know what they do to you! Idiot!" He barks. Jade was just adding fuel to the fire of his short temper. Fakir sits next to Duck as she sleeps thru the afternoon. 'Jade is more messed up than she was yesterday. Maybe that guy knows what is going on.' he thinks. D

uck's eyes flutter open to see Fakir standing over her. For some reason Duck felt like she was having déjà vu. She couldn't help but to wonder when this could have happened to her. Mostly because in the slight memory Fakir was there over top of her along with Uzura. And possibly a water pitcher. "Fakir, are you there? I remember something. You were there too standing over me," she whispers. Duck sits up slowly moaning in pain. Her head was still throbbing from the new overpowering memories. A bunch of other kids from the school were gathered around her bed. Pike, Lillie, Mytho, Rue, and Autor were waiting for her to awaken.

"Duck, do you want all of your memories returned?" Fakir asked her instantly. Duck nodded to Fakir and smiled. She'd get to remember what he meant to her. She also wanted to know why all these people were in her room. The blonde charges up to Duck and squeezes her tightly squealing. Jade enters the room leaning against the door frame. She sighs knowing she was going to be busy collecting the memories of the people in the room. The hard part would be to get them to accept having the memories drawn.

"Everything is going according to plan. Soon jacob will be back to fight Fakir for Duck's heart. Excellent this should be a wonderful tragedy," Exclaimed Drosselmeyer. Fanitly Jade could hear his voice ring in the hall, but that didn't shock her. She then heard the old mans sadistic laughter fill the room, but no one else seemed too notice. It was unknown to even him that his voice had reached Jade. He had been tuning in so long without any notice. This was his new favorite story to , next to Femio trying to get a date because no tragedy could ever beat that.

* * *

Me: By the way, I'm thinking about starting a new story. Don't think I'm giving up on this. I have far too many plans. Great, now I sound like Drosselmeyer!

Drosselmeyer: *Steps out of clock upon hearing his name* This would make a wonderful tragedy.

Jade: Shut up moron!

Duck: Yeah! She plans to write a happy ending! Right?

Me: You bet Duck! That sadistic old man can never change that.

Drosselmeyer: Well it will be tragic enough to suffice for now.

Me and Jade: Sure moron!

Jade: I love sarcasm!

Duck: Please review!


	8. Spying

By the time everyone was ready to leave it was at least midnight. The majority of Jade's night was convincing their visitors Duck would be fine. No one wanted to leave the poor duck turned girl's side despite all of Jade's begging. Mytho and Rue decide to spend the next week at Charon's house to help take care of Duck. Duck and Rue had a lengthy argument about them staying. Mytho and Rue had willingly given Duck them memories of them back, despite unpleasant consequences from Fakir. No one was sure why he was so against Duck's memories returning. Jade thought he'd want her to remember him they were practically dating the way she always was near him. The house was bigger than it seemed Rue and Mytho were easily acquainted with a room for their stay. Charon was so delighted to see they wanted to stay with him. When Rue came in to Duck's room the night after the memories of her were returned Duck was too curious about her past. "Hey Rue I was wondering why is Fakir in all my memories?" Duck asked as Rue brushed her long delicate hair.

"Well, Duck we were all story book characters from T-," Rue began before interruption.

"The Prince and the Raven I know. You were Princess Kraehe, Mytho was Prince Siegfried, and I was Princess Tutu. I helped regain Mytho's heart and saw him smile again. You are now his princess and I was a duck," Duck pouts at the last sentence, "It feels like I'm forgetting someone, but those are all the people from the story," She continues.

"Duck, you are forgetting someone. You don't remember them yet, but they were very important in your life. Do you want to hear?" Rue asks. She says more than Fakir would want her to know in those short three sentences. Duck eagerly nods her head. If Fakir wouldn't tell her Rue would. Jade would have too, but she wasn't there at the time. "Well," Rue whispers leaning on Duck's shoulder, "Fakir is the knight from the story. You guys ended up getting along great, but then you became a duck. You loved each other very much. If you still had your memories you'd be dating right now."

"Really Rue!" Duck burst out. Fakir was missing from her memories and she wondered why.

"You bet Duck. He still loves you even now, but you didn't hear any of this from me. Do you understand me?" Rue responds. Rue was glad to see the bubbly girl more existed than usual. Rue leaves the room gently closing the door behind her. Although she told Duck, Rue still felt grim. She would be in so much trouble if anyone found out what she told Duck. As she realized this Jade taps her on the shoulder. "Hey Jade. What do you need?" She asked.

"I heard what you told her. You better hope things don't change too much between them without the memories. Or bad things will start to happen to you. Seriously I can make bad things happen to you don't push your luck. Okay back to business don't let them get closer until he gives me the memories to return to her. Understand Rue? I can ruin your prefect life, but I'd hate to do that to you. You're like a little sister to me and a big sister to Duck," Jade says. She loved blackmail twenty-four seven even without the eye change. "Oh also if Fakir finds out you may already be dead by the time I get to you. Make the love seem new and natural like it somehow blossomed out of him saving her. Or something like that just try your best and you'll most likely succeed," Jade adds before walking into Duck room to say goodnight.

* * *

_The next morning..._

"I told you no Mytho! It's not okay for him to come over!" Jade yells. Mytho was attempting to gently slip in that Lucian may come over.

"Come on, Jade you'll have to see him again. It'd be better if you had a mental break down here than there," Mytho argues. Jade was speechless at his argument. He had a point it was better to meet him here in case anything happens. He takes that as a yes and not a moment too soon as Lucian enters the shop downstairs. "I'll go bring him up. Jade you may want to wake everyone else," Mytho directed. Jade moans as she rushes off to awaken Duck, Fakir, and Rue.

"What? We have a house guest!" Duck exclaims. Duck was the only one so happy in the morning. Jade had just explained how Mytho invited Lucian over so early. Jade was rather calm, but she hated the feeling she was enduring. Although she may not have regained that shard she knew it was fear. "Hello! My name is Duck!" She greets him eagerly. She wanted to meet this new person, even though he had an odd look on his face. "You must think I'm weird. I mean well everyone thinks I'm weird," Duck whimpers. She wasn't okay with it now like she was before. She hated everyone thinking she was weird.

"Yeah, I think you're weird," he answers. Jade glares at him as he tells Duck his rude statement and it looks like she's going to kill him. He was positive she would if he doesn't fix his simple mistake. "In a good way?" He finishes. '_Oh great, now I sound unsure! I am dead meat! Jade is going to try to kill me!_' Lucian panics knowing if Duck was unhappy bad things would start to happen. The horrible unspeakable things Jade would do. Now that they had televisions in Gold crown town her punishment got way worse.

"Really? Cause not too many people think that!" Duck burst out. Her friends all started giggling behind her, "Hey, What did I say? That rhymed!" Duck asks, but then joins her friends in laughter. Lucian felt trapped. He was in a room of physcos. At first it was okay Jade was going to be there. Of course he knew she was crazy, but he also heard she was a bit calmer than usual. Besides he had to return the seven heart shards lying in his pocket. He had fear, curiosity and knowledge (**A/N:** In the anime they were one shard. Remember the lake!), loneliness, jealousy, devotion, affection, and regret. Of course they would have to be returned one at a time so she wouldn't notice too much. Today he would give her fear. Jade was literally afraid of nothing. Well, with the exception of spiders the size of dinner plates, but what princess wouldn't find that somewhat freaky.

"Lucian, are you okay? If you are, STOP STARING AT ME! Please?" Jade interrupts his train of thought. He was unaware that he was staring at her. She smacks him on the back of the head and sauntered out of the room.

Soon Lucian was left with only Fakir and Mytho. He waits until Jade was out of earshot, "What would you do if someone you….. cared about wanted to severely injure you?" He asks awkwardly. Fakir could barely hold back a laugh. He knew automatically that he was talking about their rebellious friend Jade. Mytho on the other hand took advantage of situation and let a small amount of laughter fill the room. Recently gaining a heart had its advantages.

"You know you don't really have a shot. She's afraid of you," Mytho answers after catching his breath.

Lucian sits a minute in thought. "How? That's not an emotion I returned to her,"

"She understands fear perfectly. She's definitely experienced fear before," Fakir responds. Thinking back to their audition when Lucian first walked in.

"Oh, that's why. That I can explain. She's shattered her heart at least twice before this. The more times she takes it out the more she can understand emotions that she didn't understand before. So, she thinks she's afraid of me because she doesn't want the shards back," Lucian explains. She was hiding listening to what he thought about her. "I gave some emotions back to her. She has bitterness, happiness, love, and grief returned to her. She became pretty violent after a while," He adds.

"Idiot if she doesn't want them back. Then, don't try to help her," Fakir responds. He was finally enjoying the fact that not everyone would want their heart back. There's always a reason why.

"Well, I wish you luck," Mytho stands up to leave the house entirely he stops before leaving, "If you find and return affection it may help," Mytho says before leaving.

"So, why doesn't she want her heart back?" Fakir barks.

"This guy is supposedly going to be after her. I promised to stay by her side and protect her, but she won't listen to me anymore. I just don't understand anymore," He answers sighing his hand brushing up against his hair on his forehead. Fakir suddenly felt sorry for the idiot in front of him. They had both made the same promise to the one the truly loved. "I love her she just doesn't get it." Jade ear is pressed against the cold wall. Her hand shoot to her face and she becomes beat red. She runs up to her room.

* * *

_Some few hours later..._

"Why won't she come down Duck?" Rue asks.

Duck shrugs, "I don't know. I want to make sure she doesn't have a fever or something worse," She answers, "but she won't let me in."

"I'll come with you," Rue says not taking no for an answer. The carefully go up up stairs without making a sound. Rue knocks on the door to the bedroom. "Jade please open the door," Rue begs. She hears the click and the door opens slowly to the tear stained Jade. Rue holds the door for Duck to walk inside.

"Remind me to never spy on guys again," Jade whispers trying to force a smile. On her part it was failing. She shakes her head in disbelief this was the first time she wasn't sure what emotion she was feeling. It was the shard she wore around her neck a few times, but she wasn't sure what the feeling was she never did.

"Well, it's better than what you used to do for a living," Duck pipes up.

"And this would be?" Rue demands. Her curiosity brimming more than usual.

"A thief, pickpocket, and a pirate," Jade informs her in a hushed tone. "It was during a delinquent time. I got in trouble and just got jobs like this from people who were stronger than me. Who would suspect a young girl, let alone their princess?" Rue's eyes widen at the thought of Jade stealing from helpless people. She wasn't the sweetest or nicest person, but that was a little too much.

"What did you overhear?" Duck asks lying on her bed kicking her feet while waiting for an answer. Jade really smile looking at Duck, who seemed like a teenager at a slumber party. "Jade what did you over hear?" She repeats less eagerly. Jade goes into full detail of everything that she heard. "Oh, now I get it!" Duck exclaims. Jade stares at Duck; with shock or possibly envy at her happiness and emotions that wouldn't overwhelm her. "He cares for you, but you aren't sure how you feel!" She adds.

* * *

It turns out I have been done for quite some time and this is what you get when I'm sleep deprived! I'll edit it to less of whatever this is if I get **a few** negative reviews.


	9. Pain

_Recap:_

_ "What did you overhear?" Duck asks lying on her bed kicking her feet while waiting for an answer. Jade really smile looking at Duck, who seemed like a teenager at a slumber party. "Jade what did you over hear?" She repeats less eagerly. Jade goes into full detail of everything that she heard. "Oh, now I get it!" Duck exclaims. Jade stares at Duck; with shock or possibly envy at her happiness and emotions that wouldn't overwhelm her. "He cares for you, but you aren't sure how you feel!" She adds. _

"How can I be sure of my emotions? If you don't remember I kind of have a lack of them," Jade retorts. Duck shrugs like she would know. '_Hmm... I wonder if Musa danced with Duck would she get Tutu's memories. I think that old man gave me some transformation words to use in my dream!_' "I'll be back in a sec. K," Jade announces before quickly slipping out of the room. "Princess Musa, I dance to guide your memories," She whispers into the cold pendant. The beautiful Halloween colored magical ballerina princess stands in place of the tear stained whimpering girl.

Black roses fill the room upon her entry making the room a field of unnatural colored roses. "Tutu will you dance with me?" Musa asks Duck. Musa prays her sister will emerge from the salmon haired girl so the memories may be unlocked.

"No I'm not Tutu and I'm not good enough to dance with a Prima Donna," Duck denies. Musa dances closer to her sister.

"You're much better than you think Duck. Please open up and show me what lies in your heart," Musa assures. Her Duck hesitates to come forward. "Don't you want your memories back? If you let yourself become Tutu your memories of being her can be restored. Maybe memories of someone special will come back," Musa offers. Duck stands confused along side an amused Rue who understands what Musa is trying to accomplish. Musa sighs in defeat she knows her sister is unwilling to come out.

"Wait Musa! Will you dance with me?" A sweet un-Ducklike voice asks. Musa agrees immediately. "I'm so glad you tried this sister, but I fear for Duck," Tutu whispers. "Kraehe would you like to dance with us as well?" Tutu offers. Rue stares in shock at the two opposite colored sisters standing on the other side of the room. One looked like a beautiful Prima Donna; Graceful and swanlike. The other still graceful and beautiful, but different. The elder reminded her more of the grace of a tiger and the colors did as well.

Kraehe dances along side them. "Jade knew this would happen. Correct?" Musa shrugs. "Well will Duck remember things Tutu saw?" Musa nods along side Tutu.

"The magic is fading I wish you happiness Kraehe and I wish you luck Musa. Please tell Duck I am always in her heart," Tutu asks as she fades slowly to Duck.

Duck falls to her knees in pain Being Tutu took more out of her than expected. Musa breaks her transformation causing Rue and herself to revert back to normal. Rue gives a quick Fakir-will-never-know look as they tuck Duck into bed. Luckily at that moment Fakir enters the room. "Are you girls ever coming down we've been waiting for almost an hour? What's ta-" He begins. A quick glance at Duck changes his annoyed attitude completely. "What did you two do to her? If you hurt her in any way I'll-"

"Fakir she was tired. So, Duck went to sleep. Do you think Jade or I would harm her in anyway?" Rue asks. Fakir rolls his eyes. Jade almost lets out a sigh of relief. Not that they were safe. She has no idea what may be in store if Duck starts to ask about Princess Tutu a bit more than usual or even worse less than usual. Frankly she doesn't want to find out. Fakir's grouchy enough without extra prodding which is all Jade seems to do now. "We'll leave you two alone," Rue adds dragging a protesting Jade behind her.

Of course this doesn't stop them from pressing their ears up against the door to hear what he's saying. "Duck I wish you remembered me. I love you," he tells her. Unknown to the girls and Fakir someone else was spying on Fakir. Uzura also has her ear up against the door.

"Fakir's lovey-dovey with Duck!" Uzura shouts triumphantly. Jade and Rue bolt down the stairs carrying Uzura.

"Rue are you okay?" Jade asks the panting figure that dashed from the hall with her. Rue nods. "Uzura to answer your question it's one sided right now. Fakir loves Duck, but Duck doesn't remember loving Fakir." Uzura opens her mouth to ask a question. Rue's hand shoots over Uzura's mouth as Fakir becomes visible from the stairs. "Are you done?" Jade asks rudely. Fakir sends a sharp glare at her and Jade shrugs. She was way worse than Fakir would ever be at this rate. In the fairytale kingdom she'd be considered a criminal unless Duck or Rue would back her up.

"Yes, what happened to you in the past five minutes. You go from depressed and not leaving the room to a nice person and then to a-" Fakir begins.

"Are you lovey-dovey with Duck, but Duck doesn't know your lovey-dovey zura?" Uzura asks.

Fakir becomes a deep red and turns his head away. "I have no idea what your talking about. Have you been listening to school yard gossip again?" He asks. Impatiently.

"Oh well if your not then why are yah red huh Fakir?" Jade teases. Fakir rolls his eyes and leaves.

"That was on purpose wasn't it?" Rue demands. Jade eagerly nods with a evil smile and glint in her eyes. Rue could tell she had some plans brewing to torment Fakir. "Figures," Rue remarks with a smirk. Jade shrieks and falls to her knees clutching her heart. "Fakir! Something happened! I think a shard of Jades heart was returned.

"What do you mean her-" He looks to a twitching figure on the ground. "Oh, well you can go kill Lucian. He's supposed to a knight from their story; I'm worried what if Duck's knight emerges," Fakir informs her.

"I don't care if you hate or dislike her just take care of her," Rue orders. Fakir's look plainly says and-you'll-be-doing-what, "Well obviously I am going to teach that jerk a lesson Fakir." Rue stomps off to Lucian. He's surprised when the death glare is sent his way. Before he can react he's being pined to the ground with one arm behind his back. Rue tugs the arm a bit farther back and hears a yelp of pain. "What are you doing? She's fine without the shards. She's not like the doll Mytho was," Rue hisses.

"She has basic emotions back Rue," He snickers. Rue pulls the arm back farther and then releases to let him stand. Rue is glad she picked up some moves from those lessons that were working. Then again, she did sneak up on him giving him no time to react.

"Just leave Jade alone. Gaining her heart doesn't benefit anyone but you. Do want to know why Mytho regained his heart?" She asks. Lucian shakes his head but Rue kind as she is ignores him, "Mytho wanted his heart back and he had people who were willing to help him no matter what. Jade doesn't want her emotions back. So, we will see to it she stays the way she is she hates them and you," Rue snarls.

"Rue I think we should take Jade to the hospital the shaking is only getting worse. We'll take Tutu while we're at it because of her fainting spells," Mytho informs her. He takes a quick glance at Lucian who is massaging his shoulder, " I told you not to mess with Rue or the people she cares about or something like this would happen."

"So, what are we waiting for Mytho? Lets go." Lucian gets up to follow. A sharp glare guides him over to the couch instead of to the door.

"We'll keep the patients over night for observation," A nurse informs them. "Miss Tigress keeps going in and out of that state and she usually just rambles in between. Miss Ahiru still hasn't woken up, but we're trying our hardest. I suggest you go home and get some sleep," She say ushering the group out the door.

"That was helpful," Fakir and Rue mutter sarcastically.

" Don't worry Tutu and Jade are strong. I can't help but wonder what is Jade saying we tend to be out of the room when she's talking," Mytho assures them. He couldn't help but to agree this was a waste of time. If they just left them at home they may already be awake from the after affects.

"He's coming to get me! He wants to kill us all! Except- Except Ahiru!" Jade suddenly exclaims. The shouts were of what would seem like extreme paranoia to those who have never known they were once trapped in a story book; or one who knows they are all just puppets in someones story.

"Who? Listen you have to tell us who wants to kill us," Fakir demands.

"Jacob."

"From the stories? I thought he was a good prince in all the books," Fakir asks.

"No he's always been crazy. He only cared for Ahiru. He never showed it but he just did. Now he wants to kill us to take her," She correct him.

"Stories? Who? What? Why is she calling Duck by Ahiru?" Rue begins. In the little world Jade is in now she forgets only Fakir has read the stories. Actually she thinks she's talking to Kraehe, Siegfried, and Lohengrin as Princess Tigress.

"Let's just say right now she only sees the fairytale kingdom that we all share. Her books are a neighboring kingdom. Princess Kraehe, Prince Siegfried, and the knight Lohengrin appear for the first time in these books. I'll give them to you later," Fakir summarizes quickly.

"Drosselmeyer keeps saying as I regain my emotions he gets more powerful and he remembers. Drosselmeyer also said that soon the story will be passed on to Jacob to write. It won't be good. The only way I've beat him is to shatter my heart," Jade informs them. Her distant eyes seem to start to become a little less blank. She blinks hard and has no idea what she has no idea what she just said. Duck's eyes flutter open slowly to see the hospital room. She bends one of her arms and a device starts to ring causing the nurse to come back. "Hey where am I? I want to go home; this place is creepy." Duck nods in agreement.

"They want to keep you over night," Rue says grimly. The sisters sigh in unison. Jade clutches her chest in pain for the second time that night. "Lucian really hates his life doesn't he?" Rue growls.

"Definitely, let's go back home. You can teach him yet another lesson tonight," Mytho agrees. The trio reluctantly walk outside. Rue was looking forward to practicing her self defense moves on Lucian. Fakir strides in front of Rue and Mytho clearly more pissed off than usual. '_I hope Rue accidentally kills him later._' Fakir hopes.


End file.
